


Everybody Has A Heart

by KiraKira



Series: Senpai Mix AU [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraKira/pseuds/KiraKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Including Camus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Has A Heart

Truth be told, Tokiya thinks he should have made a greater effort to keep Camus from knowing about the birthday party. But the weird thing is that, when he shows up at the orphanage, he is completely calm. He doesn’t send any menacing looks in Tokiya’s or Otoya’s direction, and even when the party is over and Otoya has finished thanking the kids and the three of them are going back to their routine, Camus remains in a stoic state that makes Tokiya wonder if he’s alright.

 

“Tokiya, don’t be so mean” comes Otoya’s answer in a whisper. “Camus has a heart, you know?”

 

If any of them wanted a menacing look, now they have one. Camus turns around and leans forward until the tip of his nose is practically brushing against their faces.

 

“I’m going to force you to practice for three hours more than usual if you don’t shut your mouths”

 

“Y-yes, sir!”

 

When he averts his eyes, Tokiya can’t help but think that Camus is embarrassed. Even if it’s as cold as ice, a heart is a heart. But he values his life, so he does exactly what he’s been told to do and stays silent, only cracking a smile when Otoya winks at him (at least he’s not alone with his line of thinking).


End file.
